The Wonders Of Bubblegum
by Izayaaa-Chaaaaaan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are in the academy, and Sasuke has gum. The gum gets stuck to Naruto and... well lets say stuff happens... im not good with summanries so bear with me anyway this is Sasunaru. First oneshot Yaoi alert XD


**The Wonders of Bubblegum**

At Konoha academy there were 25 students in Mr. Umino's class. The class goes outside for a recess everyday at 12:30. Right now it was 12:35, meaning recess had already been started. A tall black haired boy sat with his friend underneath a tree, where they couldn't be seen.

"Sasuke, let's go do something. Like we could play basketball?" A shorter blond haired boy with whiskers yelled out to his friend.

"No Naruto, let's just stay here." After saying this, the black haired boy blew a bubble with the gum he had in his mouth. Naruto made up his mind while he looked at his friend.

"Well I'm really bored, teme. So I'm gonna go play basketball with Kiba and them." The blond got up and started to walk in the direction of the basketball court. Sasuke got up and ran in front of Naruto. He held out his hands like a crossing guard would do.

"No dobe, stay the hell here." Sasuke blew another bubble. Naruto stooped to look at his friend once again. Naruto ran under one of Sasuke's arms, before Sasuke had a chance to react. The black haired boy ran in front of the blond again, and blew another bubble. Naruto never noticed that Sasuke was in front of him once again, as he walked right into him, and the gum. Since Sasuke was a few inches taller than Naruto, the blond ended up getting bubble gum on his forehead, and close to his hairline.

"Dammit to hell, teme, See what you did?! Now help me get unstuck!" Naruto ran his hands along his forehead, and on Sasuke's lips from where the gum came from, prying at the stickiness. Despite all of Naruto's efforts, he ended up getting the gum stuck in another place. The gum and Sasuke's mouth was moved from the blonde's forehead to his ear. Sasuke smirked slightly as the blond couldn't see him. Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's ear. Naruto felt the nibbling however he just ignored it. The blond instead used his hands once again to try and remove the gum. After more struggling to remove the gum, it ended up on the back of Naruto's neck, along with Sasuke's mouth.

"Sasuke just get some warm water, it should come off then," The black haired boy just ignored him however, as he sunk his teeth into Naruto's neck. Naruto almost screamed out, he now figured out what Sasuke was playing at. And he figured that if he were to keep pretending, he may be able to do some payback, and if he was lucky, he could do a little bit of seduction while he was at it. Now Naruto let out an evil smile as some more "struggling" started to happen, as Sasuke couldn't see his face. Naruto immediately took off his evil grin and replaced it with an "oh what are you doing" innocent look as Sasuke got gum stuck in a new location. Naruto knew what was going to happen as the gum got stuck to his and Sasuke's lips. Naruto decided his lips were popular, with two things clinging to them and all. Naruto tried hard to get his evil grin to stay off his face, but he also noticed Sasuke was trying to hide a smirk that was filled with the bubblegum on his face. Sasuke saw Naruto's grin and decided his cover was blown, and he could just get on with the main event.

Both boys couldn't speak, and they had two good reasons why they couldn't. One, It is weird to talk with gum stuck to your mouth. And two, it's almost impossible to speak when you have a hot guy on your lips and you're not kissing…yet anyway. Sasuke must've used up most all of his patience, as he pushed his tongue on the gum in between them, where Naruto's bottom lip was. Naruto opened his mouth, thus stretching out the gum, and allowing Sasuke entry into his mouth. Sasuke however, did something that Naruto wasn't expecting; Sasuke blew into the gum, and made a bubble inside the blonde's mouth. Naruto widened his eyes at the unexpected move; Sasuke took the opportunity to explore the blonde's mouth. He felt along the roof, and finally along lower trenches of his prey's mouth. Naruto let out a moan in delight. Sasuke smirked as he felt the blond shiver, with happiness. Sasuke started to reach his hand under the blonde's shirt as he heard the bell ring, signaling the end of recess. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, and removed the gum from their lips with ease. As he did this he saw the blond frown. _Damn. I wasn't able to try anything. _Naruto thought as he left the hiding place under the tree. Sasuke pulled Naruto back and gave him one last kiss for now. He held his hands on Naruto's cheeks as he asked "Until Tomorrow?"

"Until tomorrow." Naruto confirmed as he grinned.

_Ok I know I should be working on my chapter story Unbelievable unmistakable so pretty but… I needed to do this… It was fun… don't worry I'm still working on chapter 4 of UUSP Please Peview if you liked it. =3_


End file.
